


情人节快乐

by dottie4869



Series: Stucky&Evanstan及衍生合集 [3]
Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie4869/pseuds/dottie4869
Series: Stucky&Evanstan及衍生合集 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584688
Kudos: 2





	情人节快乐

“大家好，欢迎再次回到直播复仇者友谊赛的演播室，接下来压轴出场的是美国队长和冬日战士。”  
身穿制度的美队与冬兵呈对角在拳击台上站着，台子四角都有收音话筒，外围是一层特制防弹玻璃，能挡住钢铁侠的激光弹那种。

“在压轴比赛开始前，我们采访到了Tony Stark.第一场钢铁侠输给了蜘蛛侠，但他的情绪并未受到影响。”  
记者：“您怎么看自己输给蜘蛛侠这件事？”  
Tony：“我必须得说，人在下定决心时做的事往往会成功。赛前我告诉他如果他赢了，Stark工业将终身赞助他的社会事业。这场比赛真是酣畅淋漓。”  
记者：“第二场是黑寡妇对战鹰眼，第三场是美队迎战冬兵，请问这是不是有情人节相爱相杀的寓意呢？”  
Tony笑得神秘莫测，嘴上丢了句No Comment就回到了贵宾席，那里还坐着刚刚凯旋的黑寡妇和眼角涂着药水的鹰眼以及其他复仇者。

“看来Stark先生很豪爽，这也少不了Stark工业的实力支持。我们的特约评论员对此有何看法？”  
“这在很大程度上依赖着Pepper Potts，本台用天价买到了这场表演赛的独播权，周边产品也需经过他们授权，她是个生意人。”镜头扫到了嘉宾席上的小辣椒，她正略带紧张地看着台上的两人。

台上的冬兵面无表情地拿起枪上膛，Steve条件反射举起了盾牌。在大家屏息静气等待开战时，冬兵极富效率地把台上所有的收音话筒都打烂了。  
前排解说员的声音在场内回荡：“看来我们得看默片的动作戏了观众们，那该死的玻璃完全挡住了声音。”  
此时有个迷妹挤到了解说席，对着话筒说：“我天天看他俩的GIF，唇语技能已get，我给你们同步翻译。Hail Stucky！”  
观众们小小地舒了一口气。复仇者们凑在一起耳语了一阵，然后不约而同地戴上墨镜露出意味深长的笑容。

“Bucky，你这是干什么！”  
“烦。”  
“这只是个友谊赛，人们需要知道保护他们的人有多强大的实力，这样他们才有安全感，才会支持我们的工作。‘刷好感度’，Natasha说的。”  
“烦。为什么我要跟你打？”  
“抽签结果啊。”Steve耸肩摊手，冬兵冷哼一声。  
“你是真傻还是装傻？”  
Steve一脸莫名其妙，“我不傻，Bucky.”  
复仇者们齐齐扶额叹息。

“谁他妈是Bucky！我想揍你一顿，Rogers.”这句话几乎是从牙缝里挤出来的。  
Steve不知道他怎么会生这么大的气，Bucky加入复联后的情绪很少失控。  
“你是我的朋友，Bucky.”这句话几度拯救了在崩溃边缘的冬兵，可现在听来是那么不顺耳。

Steve看着冬兵的脸色更阴沉了，忐忑道：“你是我的兄弟。”他原以为这样形容更贴切，谁知冬兵以闪电般的速度掏出他的刀欺身向前直击Steve的大动脉，潜台词明显是“回答错误”。  
美队用左手向上格挡冬兵的刀，在冬兵抬起膝盖顶撞他的下腹之前退开，冬兵把刀抛向左手，向前迫近把Steve逼到拳击台边缘，Steve靠在围绳上，丝毫没有启用右手盾牌的意思。

Bucky逼得很近，Steve的睫毛微微颤抖着，饱满的嘴唇呼出浅浅的气息，他耳边简直像有千万只蜜蜂嗡嗡叫，心烦意乱。  
Steve被Bucky的身影罩住，没有闪避的空间，他心想这只是个友谊赛，Bucky肯定不会在这种情况下放杀招。但人就是怕什么来什么，冬兵左手上的刀直插Steve的脑门，他往左一偏堪堪躲过。  
所有人倒吸一口凉气，那刀已经插进了玻璃，Steve往左快速移动，冬兵强有力的金属手也拿着刀把防弹玻璃一路划了个长长的口子。强迫症观众们在心里感谢上帝，不用听玻璃被划过的酸爽音效。

“Bucky！”Steve担心Bucky进入了洗脑状态。“你看看周围，看着我的眼睛！我是你的朋友！”  
“Steve Rogers，我没你那么蠢！”冬兵说着又掏出一把刀。

Steve睁大了双眼——Bucky没有忘记，却招招致命。活了九十多年的美国队长发现这个世界他不了解的东西实在太多了。  
又是一记重拳，用的左手。如果他再不进攻就会被揍得五彩斑斓。Steve突然想到，他唯一一次与Bucky全力以赴地交手是在那时的桥下，他还是九头蛇的冬兵。而现在Bucky已经差不多痊愈，他如果再像捧瓷器一样对待与自己不相上下的好友，那不是在间接蔑视他吗？（噢他的唇线真美，以后找机会要再画一次。）

Steve侧身躲过冬兵的刀，朝着对方展开笑颜，Bucky有些晃神又有点疑惑，Steve抬起右手的盾牌往Bucky的丹田处撞去，对方敏捷地闪到一边，接着退后，摆出“那我们就痛痛快快打一架”的攻击姿势。

Steve掷出盾牌，Bucky的腰向后一弯，盾牌从他的身体上方平行擦过，撞在玻璃上又反弹到Steve手中。Bucky腰部使力，靠着强有力的下盘又像弹簧一般站直，Steve只来得及感叹一下Bucky的腰好软就又要躲避飞来的匕首，由于场地限制，冬兵没法丢小型手榴弹。

“由于他们打得难分难舍，我们没法插播广告，要不然明天电视台大厦就会砸满生鸡蛋和烂番茄，对不起了亲爱的Stark Phone、雪弗兰跑车、Nike跑鞋………”解说员如是说。

画面里美队与冬兵缠斗在一起，冬兵左手挡下美队砸下的盾牌，右腿起脚踢向Steve的侧腰，Steve闪避不及只好蹲低想借由肋骨保护躲过这一击，谁知这是冬兵的假动作，他一把撑上Steve低下来的肩膀，借力跨上了他的脖子，眼看就要放大腿绞杀的大招。  
Steve已经蹲低，再站起来会很吃力，他索性跪下，以腰带肩一甩，想把Bucky摔下来，可冬兵双腿缠得很紧，把美队勒得满脸通红。

Tony扶了扶墨镜，“啧啧，真是羞耻play…”  
坐在旁边的Natasha笑而露齿。

“服不服？”冬兵大腿又猛使力。  
“你什么时候…见过我…认…认输？”美队咬牙往后用力一躺，他们两个都摔在地上。  
Steve紧紧抓住Bucky的双腿，冬兵趴着无法翻身，美队很快坐起把他拖近自己，再把他双手反剪用左手握住，右手掐住冬兵的后脖子，双腿固定住他。  
“你输了，Bucky.”Steve温暖的气息喷在Bucky后颈上，把他的汗毛吹得痒痒，他能想象那双丰润的唇张合的样子、唇瓣的位置，而Steve的右手使力并不大，他一转头就能轻易够到他想要的地方。

而他，James Buchanan Barnes，就这么做了。他们的双唇贴合在一起，像两片晶莹的果冻，甜丝丝的软糯。

全世界都呆愣在原地，包括Steve。  
冬兵趁机把Steve推得仰翻在地，哈哈大笑说我才是赢家，Steve你个蠢货！

这时保持了三秒零流量的互联网已经炸开，美国队长也醒了过来。  
Bucky也反应了过来，他的血蹭蹭往脸上涌，看来苏联人确实把他深度洗脑了，他把马克思那句“意识有能动的反作用”成功运用到实践中去了。  
Steve笑得春花烂漫，“我确实是个蠢货。”说着大手一伸把他揽下去吻得天昏地暗。

他们不知道这天纽约市处理了数十吨的碎盘子碎iPad和熨坏的衣服，医院挤满了来治下巴脱臼与兴奋过度的病人，他们忙着在全场山呼“Get a room！”的背景音中牵着对方的手，坐上那辆古董哈雷，光速奔向住处，去做在他们接下来的人生中进行得很频繁的运动。

———END———


End file.
